Saint Seiya Chibi Version
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Gimana para chara Saint Seiya jika mereka jadi chibi tambah oon semua ya? Ditambah suasana gaje? Baca aja disini ada 10 Part dan semuanya beda cerita, semoga menghibur kalian semua XD/Review please!/DLDR/Tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan chara-nya ya? Ini cuma untuk hiburan semata XD/


**Saint Seiya bukan milik saya!**

**Warning** : OOC, GAJE, ingat! Cerita ini sangatlah gaje dan agak tidak nyambung, jika anda tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membacanya! Oke? Kurang humor, dan setiap part ceritanya beda jadi **tidak** saling berhubungan antara part I, II dan yang lainnya, typo, misstypo, disini para tokoh-tokohnya chibi semua oke? Jadi kelihatannya imut-imut gimana~ gitu~ xD dll.

* * *

.

**Saint Seiya Chibi Version**

.

* * *

**Part I**

"**Sok Inggris"**

.

Disuatu bandara Internasional, tidak sengaja Saori yang bahasa inggrisnya sangat payah menubruk Alone dan Sasha yang merupakan orang asing asal inggris.

Saori : "_I'm sorry._"

Alone : "_I'm sorry __**too**__._"

Saori : (_bengong_) "_I'm sorry __**three**__."_

(_Alone dan Sasha saling berpandangan_)

Sasha : "_What you sorry __**for**__?_"

Saori : "_I'm sorry __**five**_."

Alone and Sasha : (_sweatdrop_) "_bye~"_ (_pergi_)

Saori : "_I'm sorry __**six**__~"_ (_berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman polos bin oon_)

Sasha : "_I think she is crazy."_

Alone : "_Me too._"

.

Amanat : Jika kita tidak mengerti bahasa inggris lebih baik blak-blakan saja bilang "_**Sorry I Don't Understand**_'" xD

* * *

**Part II**

"**Bread Song?"**

.

Pagi-pagi sekali terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolah SMU-nya. Sebut saja laki-laki itu Shion.

Shion : "Hari ini di tes promosi, aah semoga berjalan dengan lancar!" (_menutup mata sambil menghela napas_)

(_Tiba-tiba temannya datang dan menepuk atau lebih tepatnya memukul pundak Shion, sehingga yang dipukul sedikit terjungkal._)

Dohko : "Yo! Pagi-pagi dah lemes, kau belum makan?"

Shion : "Sudah! Siapa bilang aku lemes! Itu juga karena kau seenaknya memukul orang yang sedang melamun, dasar!" (_emosi dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya_)

Dohko : (_mengejar ketinggalan_) "hei! Jangan marah donk! Aku'kan tidak sengaja,"

Shion : (_terlihat seperti menimang-nimang_) "oke aku maafkan."

(_Dan secara tiba-tiba lagi sebuah mobil penjual roti Ramona melewati kami dan terdengarlah suara roti~ roti~ Ramona~ dengan suara besarnya yang khas dan terkadang membuat kita bisa tertawa(?)_)

Shion : (_sweatdrop_) "oh, iya kau mau promosi apa?"

Dohko : (_loading_) "eh, memangnya sekarang di tes?" (_Shion mengangguk_) "waah gawat aku belum bawa alat untuk promosi bagaimana ini!" (_berkeliling gaje dan berlari kecil-kecil membentuk pormasi Amaterasu._)

Shion : (_double sweatdrop_) "ano kenapa tidak roti saja? Mudah'kan?

Dohko : "Kau benar, aku akan beli rotinya dulu ya~"

-xxXX-000-XXxx-

Tes promosi pun dimulai, semua tampak dengan sangat cerewet dan semangat untuk mempromosikan benda-benda yang mereka bawa. Dan sekarang giliran Dohko maju ke depan kelas.

Dohko : "_Ohayou, minna-san ogenki desu ka? Nee_, dihari yang tidak cerah dan tidak hujan ini saya akan mempromosikan ini," (_menunjukan sebuah roti Ramona_) "kalian tau ini apa? Ya, benar ini adalah sebauh roti hehehe..."

(_Suasana kelas hening dan seolah-olah bad mood jika mereka melihat Dohko berpromosi_)

Dohko : "Oke, ini adalah sebuah roti yang—"

El Cid : "Kami sudah tau itu roti, jadi cepat dan jangan bilang itu roti lagi!" (_dingin_)

Dohko : (_meneguk ludah_) "nah, dari pada kalian membeli makanan yang tidak bergizi, lebih baik kalian blablablablablablabla~ selain enak roti Ramona ini juga memiliki slogan yang sangat unik lho!" (_semangat 45_)

Regulus : "Apa slogannya? Bisa beritau?"

Dohko : (menghela _napas dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi_) "rotiiii~ rotiii~ Ramo~na~" (_menyanyi dengan suara yang benar-benar fals dan sangat dibuat-buat sekali, dan hal itu membuat gempa lokal dan seisi kelas langsung bertingkah gaje termasuk sang guru_)

(_Ada yang menutup telinga dengan lebaynya sambil berkata "ouh mai goat! Kalauu tierus duengar sueara inui eike buisa __**conge eung**__(?)(tuli nih!)". Ada yang langsung keluar kelas dengan lari, eits meskipun lari dikarenakan Dohko belum selesai bernyanyi yang laripun hanya bisa berlari selangkah demi selangkah dengan slow motion yang terlihat sangat lebay._)

Sensei : "DAMARE!" (_berteriak, alhasil Dohko berhenti bernyanyi_) "kau bisa duduk sekarang!"

(_Dohko mengangguk dan segera kembali ke bangkunya, tapi anehnya ada yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya, ayo tebak~ yupz rambut mereka. Kan kebanyakan berambut panjang dan rambut panjang mereka yang biasa terurai ke bawah, kok hari ini jadi mencuat keatas layaknya singa ya?_)

Dohko : "Kau juga Shion? Kenapa rambut—"

Shion : "Sudahlah, tadi ada gempa lokal."

(_Meskipun pada dasarnya agak tidak percaya, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi_)

-xxXX-000-XXxx-

Akhirnya pulang sekolahpun tiba, dan tanpa Dohko sadari semua temannya hari ini sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Albafica : "Gila! Gara-gara dia rambutku berantakan semua, padahal setiap hari sudah aku urus dengan sangat baik tiap helainya."

Manigoldo : "Kau diam saja gak nyambung dengan tujuan kita tau!"

Kardia : "Lalu bagaimana?"

Manigoldo : "Oke, begini caranya ki—"

Asmita : "Jangan! Aku merasakan jika kita mengerjainya kita akan dikutuk!"

Manigoldo : "Diam kau! Kami tidak percaya padamu!"

(_Begitu mendengar kata-kata tajam dari temannya Asmita langsung pundung dipojokan dengan dark aura disekeliling tubuhnya_)

Shion : "A-aku duluan jaa~" (_pergi begitu saja_)

Kardia : "Jika kau memberi tau 'dia' rencana kita kau akan bernasib sama!"

Manigoldo : "Kita lanjut begini ya..." (_melihat teman-temannya_)

(_Albafica yang sedang menyisir rambutnya per helai! Ingat per helai!. Sisypus yang sedari tadi senyam-senyum gaje dan terus mengotak-atik Hp-nya dan satu detik kemudian mulutnya menganga dan jatuh pingsan, dan naas sekali tak ada yang peduli akan dirinya. Degel yang sedang fokus baca buku, tunggu buku apa yang Ia baca what! Icha Icha Paradise? Dari mana tuh dia dapat? Dari Kakashi? Atau Jiraiya? Oke coret nama Jiraiya dia'kan sudah mati. Dan masih banyak hal gaje yang dilakukan teman-temannya_)

Manigoldo : "BRAAK!" (_menggebrak meja_) "dengarkan dulu! Begini ya! oke?"

All : "Ha'i~" (_malas_)

-xxXX-000-XXxx-

Pagi ini rencana Manigoldo akan dimulai pada saat pelajaran olahraga. Saat ini semua murid dipersilahkan berlari mengelilingi kota dalam waktu 15 menit. Dan pada saat semua orang berkumpul tiba-tiba sebuah mobil roti Ramona melewati gerbang sekolah mereka dengan lagunya rotiii~ rotiii~ Ramonaa~~

All : "BUAAHAHAHAHA...kiiikiikiki...khuhkhukhukhu...kekekeke...hohoho...hihihi...hehehe... gakgakgak...aikgaikhgkah"

_Sensei_ : "Lho? Kok malah ketawa? Ayo lari! Kalau tidak akan aku hukum!"

(_Dan yang paling parah, mobil itu tidak maju dan malah berhenti tepat didepan semua murid_)

Manigoldo : (_Tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menangis tidak tahan, meski dirinya berusaha untuk berhenti tapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil dan malah terus tertawa_) "to-long hahaha a-aku tidaa hahahaha a-akan me—ngerjai hahaha mu hahaha a hahaha jan hahaha ji huhuhuhu"

(_Dohko melamun mendengar ucapan Manigoldo dan loading lagi, namun dirinya langsung diseret oleh Shion untuk berlari, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa masal_)

(_15 menit kemudian, akhirnya mobil itu melaju lagi dan suara khas roti Ramona itupun lenyap dan semua murid yang sekelas dengan Dohko pun semuanya tepar dilapangan. Dan naas sekali yang mulutnya terbuka tidak sengaja rombongan lalat datang dan seenaknya masuk kedalam mulut mereka salah satunya mulut Kardia dan Manigoldo_)

Kardia : "HUEEKK ohok ohok!" (_memegang leher sambil melompat-lompat gaje, karena masih tersedak dirinya langsung lari keliling lapangan dengan kecepatan cahaya seperti Eyeshield 21 sebanyak 100x putaran_.)

(_Manigodo pun mengalami hal yang sama, jadi Ia bergegas pergi ke WC tapi sayang sekali salah masuk, jadinya Ia dipukuli siswa perempuan dengan kasar_)

Karena semua murid kelas-A tidak mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang _sensei_. Mereka semua-minus Dohko dan Shion juga Kardia (karena Ia sudah melakukannya) dihukum lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 100x.

-xxXX-000-XXxx-

Degel : "Hei? Kenapa aku terus tertawa jika mendengar kata roti ramona? Aku sudah mengalami hal itu sebanyak 10 kali!"

Albafica : "15 kali."

Kardia : "20."

Sisypus : "7."

Regulus : "5 kali _desu_."

Sisypus : "_Desu, desu, desu, desu, desu_."

All : "Apa maksudmu?"

Sisypus : "5 kali _desu_'kan? _Desu_ lima kali? Iya'kan?"

All : "BAKA!"

Sisypus : (_ngehuleng-cengo_)

Asmita : "Sudah aku bilang akan dikutuk'kan? Kalian tidak percaya!"

All : "URUSAI! Kau juga kena'kan? BAKA!"

El cid : "Aku juga dapat 8 kali, oh ya hei Manigoldo? Kau berapa kali?"

Manigoldo : "Tak terhitung, soalnya mobil itu ada disebelah rumahku, dan yang paling parah aku sudah disebut orang gila yang tertawa sendiri, kurang waras bahkan pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa dan dicap sebagai orang teraneh serumah sakit jiwa." (_pundung_)

All : (_meratapi nasib mereka yang sangat buruk_)

Amanat : Jangan pernah memiliki niat buruk pada seseorang jika tidak ingin kena kutukan! ^^

A/N : Cerita 'Bread Song' diambil dari pengalaman saya, dan saya juga sudah kena 4 kali kutukan lagu itu, bahkan ketika di jalanan yang ramai mobil Ramona datang dengan suara khasnya dan Reizu langsung ketawa cekikikan sendiri dan sempat ditanya oleh sesama pengguna jalan, aduuh malunya ==" itu semua gara-gara temen Reizu yang nyanyiin lagu itu! Tapi untungnya ternyata yang kena kutukan seisi kelas wkwkwkwk...XD

* * *

**Part III**

"**Benarkah?"**

.

Ada seorang murid bernama Tenma bertanya pada gurunya Dohko.

Tenma : "Benarkah jika seseorang yang belum mengerjakan sesuatu tidak mendapat hukuman?"

Dohko : "Ya tentu saja, kan belum dilakukan jadi tidak masalah."

Tenma : "Asyiiik!"

Dohko : "Kenapa kau tampak senang begitu Tenma?"

Tenma : "Soalnya aku belum mengerjakan PR hehehe..."

(GUBRAK)

Dohko : "Itu lain lagi!"

Tenma : "Tapi'kan tadi _sensei_ bilang tidak akan dihukum bila kita belum mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi aku gak dihukum, yey! Kalau _sensei_ bohong berarti _sensei_ bukan guru yang baik." (_menjulurkan lidah dan langsung lari_)

Dohko : "Awas kau!"

* * *

**Part IV**

"**Kaget"**

**.**

Pada suatu hari Senin di SMU Saint sedang diadakan upacara bendera, namun dihari itu pemimpin upacara yang biasa bernama Seiya jatuh sakit dan digantikan oleh Shun yang tidak terlalu pemalu kalau didepan umum, namun dirinya memiliki kelemahan yaitu orangnya cepat kaget.

Dalam cerita sudah waktunya pemimpin upacara melapor pada pembina upacara yang saat itu adalah Mu.

Shun : "Lapor upacara siap dimulai!"

Mu : (Tegas dan hampir berteriak) "laksanakan!"

Shun : "Eh, iya akan sekarang juga.." (malu-malu dengan ekspresi shock yang luar biasa)

All : (_ketawa masal_)

* * *

**Part V**

"**Burung"**

**.**

Disebuah hutan, kedua orang sahabat sedang melamun dipinggir danau. Yang satu sedang membaca buku yang satu sedang memainkan air dengan tangannya. Tidak sengaja yang sedang membaca buku melihat banyak burung yang terbang dilangit sana.

Degel : "Harga burung yang paling mahal kira-kira apa ya?"

Kardia : "Suaranya."

Degel : "Bukan, ada yang lebih bagus daripada suaranya."

Kardia : (_sedikit berpikir_) "badannya yang besar?"

Degel : "Salah."

Kardia : "Bulunya?"

Degel : "Bukan, ada'kan burung yang tidak ada bulunya lebih mahal dari pada yang punya bulu."

Kardia : "Ah, aku menyerah. Apa sih?"

Degel : "Nyawanya donk, meski burung itu adalah yang terbaik diseluruh dunia tapi mati'kan tidak akan bisa terjual."

Kardia : (_double sweatdrop_) "kalau itu aku juga sudah tau!"

* * *

**Part VI**

"**Mahasiswa dan Sarjana"**

**.**

Dua orang sahabat sedang asyik mengobrol sesuatu, kedua sahabat itu adalah Seiya dan Shun.

Shun : "Menurutmu lebih baik jadi mahasiswa atau jadi sarjana?"

Seiya : "Sarjana donk!"

Shun : "Tapi menurutku lebih baik jadi mahasiswa."

Seiya : "Kenapa?"

Shun : "Kalau ada mahasiswa jadi supir angkot bakal dipuji bahwa dia itu kreatif, kalau sarjana yang jadi supir angkot akan disindir capek-capek kuliah cuma bisa jadi supir angkot gak level."

Seiya : "Waah kau benar juga~"

Hyouga : (_datang tak diundang_) "menurutku kita jadi mahasiswa untuk menjadi sarjana bukan? Jadi sama saja'kan?"

Shun+Seiya : (_bengong dan saling tatap_)

* * *

**Part VII**

"**Orang Mabuk"**

**.**

Satu pemuda bernama Kagaho sedang mabuk, berjalan ling-lung mencegat angkot.

Kagaho : "Sumbangan Pa? Sumbangan Bu? Untuk korban gempa."

(_Salah satu penumpang memberanikan diri berbicara namanya Minos.)_

Minos : "Kok orang mabuk minta sumbangan?"

Kagaho : "Ini karena...trauma gempa."

Minos : (_jawdrop_)

* * *

**Part VIII**

"**Belum Matang"**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik bernama Sasha sedang berjalan-jalan dipasar, Ia sangat asyik melihat-lihat dagangan yang dijual, lalu matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menjanggal dan Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Sasha : "Harga burung merak ini berapa?"

Saori : "500 ribu."

Sasha : "Waah kemahalan."

Saori : "Maksudmu?"

Sasha : "Iya, maksudku belum matang, masih ada bulunya, belum dimasak ah juga belum dibersihan."

Saori : (_melotot_) "disini bukan tukang daging burung bakar NONA!"

* * *

**Part IX**

"**Bagian Pemasaran"**

**.**

Alone : "Wah aku tidak menyangka pada Yato."

Tenma : "Maksud?"

Alone : "Hebat, padahal tidak tamat SD tapi jadi orang hebat."

Tenma : "Emang dia kenapa?"

Alone : "Eh, kau tidak tau? Kan Yato bekerja di Pertamina."

Tenma : "Hebat, dibagian apa?"

Alone : "Di bagian pemasaran, yang suka menawarkan kedesa-desa yang barangnya suka digendong."

Tenma : "_Omae wa baka_! Yang seperti itu hebat?" (_sweatdrop_)

* * *

**Part X**

"**Cabai Merah"**

**.**

Semenjak harga BBM naik, semua harga jadi naik, termasuk cabai merah.

Aldebaran : "Kenapa harga cabai merah lebih mahal daripada cabai hijau ya?"

Asmita : "Kan harga catnya naik."

Aldebaran : (_bengong_) "kenapa harus gara-gara cat?"

Asmita : "Kan cat itu untuk mengecat...cabai agar berwarna merah."

Aldebaran : (GUBRAK)

* * *

.

.

.

**\\\-XxX-000-OWARI-000-XxX-/**

.

.

.

* * *

Wkwkwkwk bagaimana gaje'kan? Hehehe...maaf kalau humornya tidak terlalu kerasa DX

Reizu harap cerita ini dapat menghibur kalian yang lagi galau xD

Untuk yang menunggu fic 'Hitori' harap sabar, fic itu sedang dalam proses (masih 1500+ word) ^^

Saa, Review, onegai ^^

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
